bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie!
'''Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! '''is the 6th direct-to-video episode for 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot In the attic, Jason is pretending to be a humonga gila monster ranpaging through a small town made of cardboard boxes. Michelle is pretending to be the frightened citizens, albeit using a monotone voice. Jason takes a dartboard and rolls it across the attic and down the stairs where Grandmum catches it. Jason asks her if she's okay. Grandmum answers that she's fine. She says that she hasn't seen the dartboard in ages. Jason asks where it came from. Grandmum says that it was one of Granddad's prized possessions and a photo album tells the whole story. After Jason gets the photo album, Grandmum starts to tell the story behind the dartboard. The story begins with Granddad participating in a dartboard tournament with the queen of England's guards. As the tournament was coming to an end, Granddad needed just one bulls-eye. The whole crowd was in a stir. Just as Granddad prepared to throw his final dart, the dartboard slipped from its position. Granddad threw that dart anyway and hit a bulls-eye. After Grandmum finishes telling the story, Michelle asks if she saw all this. Grandmum answers that she was the one who took the pictures for the London Evening Times. She shows Jason and Michelle a picture of her taking a picture of him. She also tells them that from then on, Granddad was called the king of darts. At the end of the photo album, there is a dart which Jason grabs. He and Michelle ask if they can play with it. Grandmum tells them that it's too dangerous and that they can when they're older. She then tells them to put the photo album back where they found it. As soon as Grandmum goes downstairs, Jason takes the dart out and tells Michelle to set the dartboard on a step on the staircase. Michelle does so and asks what he's going to do. Jason replies that he's going to throw a bulls-eye. Michelle reminds him of what Grandmum told them. Jason brushes what Michelle said off and says that it wouldn't hurt to throw only one dart. Michelle doesn't feel too good about this. Jason reassures her that he'll be careful. He aims carefully when Grandmum asks them if they're coming downstairs. Jason throws the dart at the board. He doesn't get a bulls-eye, and the board falls off the staircase and breaks. Grandmum asks what that noise was. Jason tells Michelle not to tell Grandmum what really happened. Michelle replies that she isn't going to lie. Jason begs her to not get him in trouble. Michelle points out that he was the one who broke it. Before their conversation can go on any longer, Grandmum walks upstairs and asks what happened to the dartboard. Jason lies that the dartboard just fell by itself and he didn't throw a dart at it. Michelle ponders how to respond for a few seconds and agrees with what Jason said happened. Grandmum believes them because they know what the Good Book says. "Lies will get any man into trouble, but honesty is its own defense," she quotes. She says that means when you tell a lie, it may have looked like a good idea, but you end up with the feeling of carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. Trivia *This is the only episode in which Grandmum's face is shown. * The verse quoted is "Proverbs 12:13." * The story involving three kings and a donkey that Zidgel mentioned he heard somewhere is referencing the story of the birth of Jesus. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes